


The Monsters Come Out For You To See

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, No Slash, Post-Season/Series 03, Restaurants, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is alive. He, John, and John's wife Mary go to a restaurant to have a quiet evening together in good company. But things are never as they seem.Oneshot/drabble





	The Monsters Come Out For You To See

The trio walked in the familiar restaurant--one they had all been in about two years ago. John had been about to propose to his wife Mary (who was now heavily pregnant with their daughter); Sherlock, who had literally been dead for two years, had... interrupted it.

But now it was all good. Magnussen had been defeated; John and Mary were safe. That's all that mattered to Sherlock.

They were seated at a table, Mary between her husband and her friend. She smiled at them.

"Now, no shenanigans, Sherlock."

"One can only hope, love." John muttered, smirking.

"I agree, Mary." Sherlock said, an identical smirk tugging at his lips even though his voice was serious. They all laughed.

She squeezed both of their hands. "Let’s have a nice night."

Her boys nodded meekly.

"I'll order some wine--the red is good, if I remember correctly." John said, grinning. Sherlock nodded, but Mary, placing a hand on the bulge in her belly, shook her head, grimacing. John signaled a waiter anyway, and ordered a bottle for the men.

Suddenly the waiter--a small man with black eyes and a (fake) mustache--bent down to whisper into Sherlock's ear.

"Boom! Not dead either."


End file.
